Dark 3
by PaperFox19
Summary: They weren't soul reapers, they weren't Vizards, they weren't Arrancar… but they destroyed soul society. They destroyed las noches now the human world is next the remaining soul reapers and Arrancar must join to fight. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi in later chaps

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow/Starrk/Ulquiorra

Do not read if you do not like

Dark 3

They weren't soul reapers, they weren't Vizards, they weren't Arrancar… but they destroyed soul society. They destroyed las noches now the human world is next the remaining soul reapers and Arrancar must join to fight.

Chap 1 Powers awaken Dark clouds gather in 3 worlds

Las Noches

The terror of Aizen's war, some arrancar made sure to have a fail safe, they didn't trust Aizen he was a soul reaper after all, there was a piece they needed to make sure their fail safe worked. Ichigo's reitsu, Starrk got his when he collected Orihime, Aizen had pointed Ichigo out to all the Espada. Ulquiorra had his after fighting with him.

Starrk and Lilynette came back, after that stunt in the fake Karakura Town, the two woke up in fresh bodies in Las Noches. They didn't know if the fail safe would work or not but they were happy it did. Ulquiorra appeared the same way. "We were lucky this worked at all, we owe our lives to Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra said as he appeared to the Primera espadas.

"That we do, what do you intend Ulquiorra?" Starrk asked, and then he looked at Lilynette. "Lilynette go find Grimmjow, he's still alive, wounded but alive." Lilynette left able to sense where Grimmjow even in his weakened state.

"I say we get close to him. We were his enemies and now we can be his allies." Ulquiorra said and smiled, a true smile, Starrk had never seen it before.

"Interesting proposition, I don't know about Grimmjow but I'm in."

"I'm in to, don't think I'd let you bastards have all the fun without me." Grimmjow was dragged over by Lilynette. He had heard well enough he had exquisite hearing.

"Alright let's go, I know someone who will be able to help us." Ulquiorra said and he opened a garganta and the four arrancar went to Karakura Town.

Meanwhile

Deep in the land of Las Noches, in areas that not even the Espada knew about, dark clouds formed over the sky. A heard of menos were cowering before a cloaked figure. "You know your place menos, but you know you cannot run, you will not escape. The time of you mindless hollows is no more." The cloaked figure opened his mouth and parasitic tentacles sprang from his mouth and plunged into their hollow holes.

The cloaked figure began to drain the menos, draining their essence and leaving nothing but their masks. The cloaked male collected their masks and chuckled. "Soon, very soon Las Noches will belong to us."

~In Soul Society~

A soul reaper was lured away by a beautiful young woman. She had brown hair, held up in a pony tail held up by a red band, she had brown eyes and she was wearing something similar to a gypsy a mixture of red and pink, and her nails were long and seemed to be painted black. The soul reaper failed to notice the dark clouds that seemed to follow the woman in the sky.

"I hear you soul reapers have a zanpakuto." She said staring at the young soul reaper.

"Oh yes we do, it's proof we graduated from the academy." The soul reaper said and drew his sword.

"May I see it, I'd love to examine a sword from such a handsome man." The soul reaper blushed and he handed over his sword. "You know many soul reapers forget that their zanpakuto are not just tools their embodiments of their power, an extension of their soul."

"Well yeah, by learning our zanpakuto's name we can tap into the power inside." The man said feeling a bit uneasy by the woman's words.

"It's not just that, the zanpakuto are still connected to someone's soul, even when it's out of their hands, so should a zanpakuto be tainted so would the soul reaper who posses it." The woman tapped the blade with her finger nail and the man watched in horror as his blade turned black. The soul reaper choked and collapsed gasping for air as his sword was turned pure black.

"Now you belong to me." She dropped the sword and the man picked it up and sheathed it, his eyes were glazed over but his features were darker more angry. "Now go find me others so I can spread my power." The soul reaper left and the woman laughed. "Soon all of Soul Society will be ours."

~In the World of the Living~

In an alley way a dark haired, spiky haired youth was fighting a young man with short brown hair in a bowl cut. The dark haired teen was well muscled, lean and wearing a black vest and dark jeans and was wearing sandals. He was kicking the brown haired boy's butt.

"You're one of the delinquents that go around, is that right?" The dark haired teen asked.

"So what if I am?!" The young male said though his body wasn't responding to him, he had a bloody nose a broken tooth and possible two broken ribs.

"You're not what I was expecting, but I guess you'll do." The man started kicking the boy beating him down till he was at his breaking point. "Now you're mine." He grabbed the boy's forehead and burned a mark onto it.

"AHHHHH!" The boy screamed in pain, but at the same time the mark was burned his body was completely healed. He opened his eyes and his eye color was blood red. "You now work for me, I want you to keep an eye on someone for me." The boy stood up.

"Yes sir!"

Dark clouds formed over Karakura Town, and Ichigo stared out the window. 'I hope it's not gonna rain…' Ichigo thought, the orange haired boy didn't know that he'd soon be hunted.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Top Ichigo

Pairing: Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Well a while ago I thought about adding some series to the fic list, sadly this is not gonna happen,

Recently Asked Questions- When am I gonna update? As many people know I have many fics, across many series, I try to plan a good number of fics every week put them on a series rotation then a fic rotation. I go by comments and feedback to help build this along with the random inspiration I get at the time. I'm forming projects to help focus the ideas that I work on. Also I'm planning to post fics as I finish them gonna try this out.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, and Narutoyaoi4ever these three have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Fic History: Going to give the readers a look into the what and why a fic was created

New Symbol: "-x-" Will now be used for scene breaks in my fics

AN: I didn't get to finish all my goals this week, but we will see how next week goes. Hope you enjoy the fics.

Now for our feature presentation

Chap 2 Ichigo a human with hollow powers

Ichigo was believed to have lost all his powers after his fight with Aizen, however he didn't he still had his hollow powers. He was a human with hollow powers, using them was dangerous the more he used his powers the more his human body died. Urahara was making preparations just in case this happened creating a gigai that could properly contain a hollow soul.

Luckily for him some hollows arrived on his doorstep needing some gigai. Urahara looked at the hollows and smirked. "I think I can help."

-x-

Ichigo was walking to school alone, things seemed so quiet lately. The sky was covered in clouds and there was something weird about the clouds but Ichigo couldn't place it.

Half way on his way to school Ichigo noticed he was being followed. This wasn't an odd occurrence since punks were always trying to jump him. 'Can't involve my friends looks like I'm gonna be late to school.' Ichigo took off running going past the school and the followers ran after him.

Ichigo ran to an abandoned parking lot. "Alright whoever you are come on out."

Four boys came into the alley. Two of them were wearing caps one red and the other blue, while the other two were wearing hoodies one gray the other a dark red. What Ichigo noticed was they each were carrying a weapon and their eyes were glowing red.

The guy with the red cap was carrying a chain, the blue cap guy was carrying a bat, the gray hoodie guy was sporting brass knuckles, and the red hoodie guy was wielding a knife.

"Using weapons on an unarmed opponent you guys have no class or respect at all." The guy with the brass knuckles let out a monstrous cry and rushed at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged the attack and then something crazy happened a dark energy erupted from the brass knuckles and made a massive crater.

"What the hell?!" The men's weapons began to radiate energy. They rushed at him wildly and Ichigo was finding it difficult to dodge their attacks. Even if he dodged the actual weapons the energy would spike and strike at his body.

The knife wielder rushed at Ichigo and stabbed him, or so he thought. The knife couldn't pierce his body. Ichigo's eyes glowed as he smirked. "Tough luck bastard!" Ichigo kicked the guy away and the man hissed like an animal.

The knife wielder began releasing a lot of reitsu, in a similar way to the Getsuga Tensho. "Shit!" Ichigo cursed and prepared to block but then the other weapon users began charging similar attacks.

Just as the boys were about to fire. Grimmjow came in and punched the knife wielder in the face. Ulquiorra bashed the cap wearers' heads together knocking them unconscious, and Starrk kicked the brass knuckles user in the gut knocking him out.

"Yo berry ya miss us?" Grimmjow said with a smirk.

"Grimmjow?!" Ichigo gasped. The three Espada smiled at Ichigo, they were lucky to make it in time.

"Jeez Berry don't tell me you got so weak you can't handle these guys." Grimmjow said, the knife wielder got up and went to stab Grimmjow, but Ichigo rushed forward and grabbed the guy by the face. Ichigo's hand glowed red and the man fell unconscious Ichigo left a hand shaped mark over the boys face.

"I could have yes, I just didn't want to use my powers, now I want to know how you guys survived." Ichigo said sternly. The former Espada recognize the technique Ichigo performed it was the hollow technique Acidic Touch.

To be continued

Fic History: This fic was on the back burner for awhile decided to bring it forward, with Ichigo losing his shinigami powers I felt he should have kept his hollow ones and I created a new enemy for the situation


End file.
